


Date Plan

by Megatraven



Series: 25 Days of Miraculous 2k17 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alya goes over to Nino's place for a silly date night.





	Date Plan

**Author's Note:**

> December 2nd - Ugly Sweater | [Day two of my 25 Days of Miraculous!](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/168088694954/hey-guys-i-asked-seasonofthegeek-if-it-was-cool)
> 
> This pairing was requested by Anonymous, and so I present you with the beginning of a little Djwifi date at Nino’s house.
> 
> I honestly might write more for this one because I want to write the whole date, so look out for future chapters!

“Hey, uh, so Alya, I have a question,” Nino said, giving her an odd look.

Alya smiled innocently and stepped around him, plucking one of his CDs from his desk and turning it over in her hands. “What’s up, babe?” she asked, looking over her shoulder very subtly.

“Yeah, so, I know you had Marinette make you a sweater, but... what the fuck dud you make her put on it?”

Turning around to meet his gaze, Alya placed her hands on her hips and said, “Gabriel Agreste’s face.”

Nino stared at her like she was crazy, but the humor in his eyes gave away his true thoughts. “I love you, you’re the best girlfriend ever, but sometimes you baffle me so completely I just don’t know what to say or do.”

Laughing at that, she explained, “It’s for the ugly sweater competition Kim’s holding. Perfect, isn’t it?”

“Well... I mean, you’ve got me there,” he said with a little chuckle of his own. He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head lovingly.

“So, sweaters aside, what’re we doing tonight, oh music man o’ mine?” Leaning forward, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before throwing herself back onto the bed, bouncing a few times for extra measure.

“Oh wacky WiFi woman o’ mine, I have got the best barely-any-money-needed date planned,” he said, placing a hand over his chest proudly. “First on the agenda is a good, old-fashioned cuddle sesh while we watch whatever illegal movies you can dig up.”

“That sounds perfect, I’ve always wanted to showcase my mad google skills for you to see,” she teased, scooting towards his pillows before patting the spot next to her.

Nino gladly took the seat offer and plopped down right next to her. “Right, so then, we’re gonna sneak out after getting my Ma’s permission and-”

“Isn’t it not sneaking out if we have permission?”

“Details, details!” Nino said, waving it off. “Anyways, we’re gonna get out and go for late-night ice cream and a walk in the park.”

Alya nodded her approval. “I’m impressed, ice cream dates at night are just my cup of coffee.”

“Isn’t it cup of tea?” he questined, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“I said what I said, Lahiffe,” she scoffed, pushing at his shoulder.

Laughing as he recovered his balance, he leaned over and rested rested his head against hers. Placing a careful kiss on the line of her jaw, he whispered the rest of their plans against her skin.

“And when we get back...”

“Yeah?” Alya asked, facing him now so that their foreheads touched.

“I’ll crush you in Mario Kart.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure you will.” She rolled her eyes at him before reaching up, grabbing his chin with gentle fingers, and closing the distance between them.

Their kiss was soft and eager, both wanting more, and so it came as a surprise when Nino pulled away.

"Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just, um...”

“What is it? You can tell me anything.”

“I can’t kiss you with Adrien’s dad watching me with his disapproving glare,” he said, breaking into laughter when Alya slapped his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks make my day! <3
> 
> Reblog [Here](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/168137553434/date-plan)


End file.
